xionicmadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
O. Project
The O. Project is a robot created under the apparent direction of the Overseer to replace the original cyborg Omega. After he escapes from his containment, the robot was sent to eliminate him and his comrade Xero along X. Project. Appearance O. project appears to be roughly identical in appearance to Omega prior to his recent capture. Although its face is never seen, its body is equal to Omega's and it has short spiky hair. Because Omega had stolen the Cervical Armor, intended for robot Omega, it was equipped with Omega's overdrive armor from the "XV termination" operation at the last minute. Just like the X. Project, it secretes a synthetic green fluid from its wounds rather than blood. Personality O. Project neither speaks nor demonstrates any emotion. It only obeys orders without question, as intended by the Overseer. History Prior to the events of the story, O. Project was conceived as a substitute of Omega after an outburst of compassion caused the death of 3 soldiers. The Overseer did not consider Omega a safe asset after that incident, so they decided to create robotic clones capable of mimicking his abilities. At the same time, this incident was one of the reasons Bolverk Squad started to become the chosen force for suicidal missions. After Xero and Omega escape, analysis of their fighting style and weapons is uploaded into O. Project and its companion, as their originals use them in combat. Xionic Madness 3 The robotic Omega appears for the first time at a train station, destroying the train the two soldiers were going to use to escape. The android then starts fighting Omega while the X.Project engages Xero in close combat. The fight is rather close: both combatants end up hurting each other during the fight, punching, shooting, and launching each other across the station. Every time Omega switches weapons, O. Project also switches guns in order to mirror him, which ensures that O. Project is never at a disadvantage. The fight goes on inside the train station and later, all 4 combatants jump into a train. After O. Project and his companion begin to outclass Xero and Omega, the latter realizes that their fighting prowess comes from analysis of the battles the two heroes fought moments before arriving to the train station. He then tells Xero to use his Longinus Knife instead (X. Project even identifies the Longinus Knife as a "massive threat"). Omega's strategy comes to fruition, as he and his companion manage to get the upper hand, the clones unable to follow their fighting techniques with their knives. Both clones meet their demise after being stabbed. As a consequence, a giant explosion caused by the Longinus Knives destroys a great part of the city. It is implied that all the MBORF soldiers and robots that were not previously slain by Omega and Xero were blowed up by the explosion. Abilities An almost perfect clone of Omega, O. Project manages to equal its original in both physical abilities and fighting prowess. Physical abilities Its most important abilities include: *'Fighting technique': The fact that it possesses Omega's fighting techniques makes it stand above most combatants. This knowledge also gives it the chance to fight toe to toe against its original, always switching to his opponent's weapon and mimicking its tactics. *'Superhuman strength': O. Project strength is comparable to that of a Cervical Armor user. Along X. Project, they destroy a locomotive after falling on top of it. It also manages to equal Omega's physical strength, wrestling with him at an equal level. O. Project is also able to launch Omega several meters into the air (his Cervical Armor weights over a ton) and break solid rock after delivering blows. *'Superhuman durability': O. Project is able to withstand multiple shots of Omega's weapons, as well as Omega's physical attacks. O. Project is durable enough to be slammed against the ground by Omega while wearing a Cervical Armor, just to stand up unharmed seconds later. *'Superhuman speed': Although far from Xero and the X. Project, the O. Project is able to move faster than regular humans. It was able to dodge a train and climb to the top of it in a matter of seconds, and when it is fighting versus Omega using knives, both fighter manage to strike and parry each other's blows several times per second. *'Superhuman stamina': O. Project does not show any sigh of fatigue during the intense fight. On top of that, the injuries it suffers do not seem to cause it any pain, nor do they seem to undermine its effectiveness in combat. *''Weapon Warp-In'' technology: Just like Omega and Xero, the clones have the ability to materialize any weapon previously downloaded into their system. This technology not only allows them to adapt to almost every fighting situation, but it also gives O. Project infinite ammunition. *'Cloned DNA': Its ultimate weakness, the similarity between its genetic code and Omega's made it vulnerable to the Longinus Knife's self-destruction capabilities. This finally proves to be the cause of its demise. Equipment Thanks to the strange weapon unlocking system that Omega and Xero had to pass after acquiring their Cervical Armor, O. Project has the opportunity to analyze Omega's performance with each of his guns separately. As a consequence, the clone is able to imitate and counter each of Omega's attacks just by switching to his opponent´s weapon. It proves to have the same level of dexterity that Omega has. The weapons that O. Project is able to use are: *'Joy' *'Terminator' *'Armadillo' *'Ballistica' *'Combat Knife' (When Omega used the Longinus Knife against it, the clone draw a more stylized version that resembled a Loner instead of an exact copy. It is unknown if this knife has the same self-destruction feature of a Longinus Knife) Trivia *It is unknown why O. Project was not able to duplicate the Longinus Knife. There are two main reasons: O. Project and X. Project could not imitate weapons that had not been used previously; or only members of Bolverk Squad are able to posses a Longinus Knife. Category:Antagonists Category:Robots Category:Characters